As technology progresses, wireless communications devices, such as smart phones, wireless capable computers, and the like, are becoming increasingly integrated, feature rich, and complex. Such wireless communications devices rely on semiconductor technologies, such as silicon-based technologies, which are evolving toward smaller circuit geometries, lower power consumption, higher operating speeds, and increased complexity. Complementary metal oxide semiconductor technology is an example of a silicon-based technology. Further, wireless communications devices may need to support multiple communications bands, multiple communications modes, multiple communications protocols, and the like. As such, wireless communications devices rely upon transistor-based radio frequency (RF) switches to select between different RF circuits depending on which communications bands, modes, and protocols are in use. Such complex RF systems may place strict linearity, insertion loss, and isolation demands on the transistor-based RF switches.
In general, transistor-based RF switches used to switch RF power within communications circuitry have a stringent linearity requirement. The already stringent linearity requirement is increasing due to downlink and uplink carrier aggregation. In some instances, the noise contributed by the circuit nonlinearities should be less than −115 dBm. Thus, there is a need for transistor-based RF switches having improved linearity performance to meet increased transistor-based RF switch linearity requirements.